Often, patients with significant illnesses that affect the neurological system (e.g. Parkinson's disease) experience degradation in their control of motor skills. In particular, this degradation can significantly affect a patient's walking ability or gait. Patients with these degenerative neurological conditions may require specialized treatments to regain or maintain ambulatory ability. Accordingly, systems and methods are desired for improving the gait of patients with degenerative neurological conditions.